tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic,
'Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games 2 '''is a crossover game with the ''Mario & Sonic ''series and [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]]. It was made for the Nintendo Switch, and has Labo capabilities. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Shy Guy * King Boo Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Rouge * Sticks * Charmy * Big * Classic Sonic * Infinite Kaitlin Series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie W. * Maddie M. * Olivia * Emma B. * Tori * Macy * Casha * Emma H. * Dan * Austin * Aaron * Anna * Shannon * Jasmine * Katie * Hannah * Mikayla * Alison * Hailey B. * Ellie * Alex S. * Jarrett Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Captain Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Jade * Hailey S. * Melvin VIPs * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Cappy * Pianta * Chaos * Ermel * Chip * Yacker * Jordan D. * MaKenna * Ezran * Tori M. Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Tux * Porker * Flicky * Chirp Events There are a total of 30 events in the game. There are 15 events, each with a Dream variant. * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross * Biathlon * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track Speed Skating 1000m * Figure Skating Singles * 4-man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Ice Hockey * Curling Locations Mario Series * Frappe Snowland from Mario Kart 64 ''(Dream Ski Cross) * Bianco Hills from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Skeleton) * Bullet Bill Tundra from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Short Track) * Cloudy Court Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Snowline Circuit from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Speed Skating) Sonic Series * Bullet Station from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Snowboard Slopestyle) * Sand Oasis from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Dream Curling) * Molten Mine from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Moguls) * Ghost Town from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Biathlon) Kaitlin Series * Dragon's Cave from "The Story About Katie" (Dream Downhill) * Haunted House from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" (Dream Parallel Giant Slalom) * Easter Town from "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" (Dream Snowboard Cross) * The Park from "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" (Dream Figure Skating) * Beach Party from "The Kaitlin Chronicles Beach Party Clip Show!" (Dream Ice Hockey) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Blue Skies, White Clouds from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Seven Rings in Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Cool Edge - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Space Port from Sonic Forces Kaitlin Series * Kaitlin's Rock Ballad from "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" * All I Want For Christmas Is You from "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" * Opening Credits from "Straight Outta School" * Better When I'm Dancin' from "Straight Outta School" * Opening Credits from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" * God Bless the USA from "The Red, The White, and the Blue" * Eye of the Tiger from "Oh So Serious" * It's Time To Get Going from "The Kaitlin Movie" * One Heck Of A Ride from "The Kaitlin Movie" * A Whole New World from "Let's Start a Garage Band!" * Sugar from "Did You Think This Was The End?" * Living in the Forest from "Welcome to the Forest" * It's a Haunted Maze from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" * All My Friends Are Gone from "Thankful For My Friends?" * Credits from "Thankful For My Friends?" * Let's Get Going from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * The Teamwork Song from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * Some Christmas Nights from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" * Feel Invincible from "Just Use Your Imagination" * The Super Kaitlin Theme Song from "Super Kaitlin!" * Love Your Neighbor from "Anti-Love" * Wake Up! from "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" * Gotta Beat Shannon from "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" * The Shape Shifting Device from "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" * Adventure Of Your Life from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * Robot Power from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * Kaitlin Tales from "Club Kaitlin" * Take On Me from "Take Me As You Are" * Howdy From Tumbleweed Town from "Savannah's Ballad" * Rootin' Tootin' Win from "Savannah's Ballad" * What An Adventure! from "Space Adventure, Part 2" * I Promise from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" * A Very Loud Screamo Song from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" * Elliot's Tribal Dance from "Little High School of Horrors" * Katie's Drum Solo from "Play That Groovy Beat" * Team Up, Gang Up! from "Around the World in 60 Minutes" * Rock Solo Break from "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" * Opening Titles from "The Mount Everest Adventure" * Friendship Forever from "The Kaitlin Chronicles Beach Party Clip Show!" * "You're Welcome" from "Camping With Katie" Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles